Surprise in the Rain
by bballgirl22
Summary: This is the sequel to my one-shot In Kendall Knight's Arms. Kendall gives Jo a surprise in the rain. Summary isn't that good. Please read and review! :


Jo was halfway to the Palm Woods on her way home from work.

Kendall was coming from the opposite direction on his way to the Palm Woods. He was so nervous about his reason for being where he had been. He looked up at the sky and noticed that the clouds looked dark and rain-filled.

Jo looked up at the same time and gasped when she saw the clouds. She fervently hoped it wouldn't start storming until she arrived at the hotel. She had no such luck. She was about two blocks away from the Palm Woods when rain started pouring down. At the same time, a clap of thunder boomed and tears started pouring down her cheeks. All this made everything seem like it had happened yesterday. She thought back to four years ago and wished she was in apartment 2J with her friends. That was one of the best nights of her life. She saw the Palm Woods just down the sidewalk and figured she could make it. She was just about to walk up the five steps when her sadness overwhelmed her and she felt her knees give out. She expected herself to crash down on the concrete.

Kendall was about two blocks from the Palm Woods as well when it started to storm and he picked up his pace. He thought back to four years ago and hoped Jo was inside. As he near the hotel steps, he noticed a figure a little bit ahead of him about to climb the steps. Suddenly the figure's knees gave way and she started to fall to the ground!

Jo had no clue what had happened when she didn't hit the ground. All she felt was a pair of strong arms around her waist pull her back up. She didn't know who had caught her, but she didn't care as she buried her face in their shoulder and continued to cry.

"Jo?" a familiar voice questioned. She immediately recognized it as Kendall's voice. As she went to move away, Kendall held her next to him by gently resting his hand on her head.

"Kendall?" Jo said, her voice muffled from his shirt and her sobs.

"Jo, what happened?" Kendall asked her in concern.

"I…I…" Jo stuttered.

"Never mind," Kendall assured her when she started crying harder. He sat down on the steps, pulling her with him.

"Kendall," Jo began. "You're getting soaked. Go inside." Kendall shook his head, knowing she couldn't see him, but also sure she already knew his answer.

After a few more minutes, Kendall pulled away and lifted Jo's chin up with his index finger. He couldn't tell what were tears and what were rain as it continued to storm around them.

"Jo," he began softly. "I know you're scared." He decided to try something. "Remember four years ago? I bet Carlos and James are hiding up in the apartment right now." Kendall smiled at the memory. His friends always hid during bad storms. Kendall's smile calmed Jo down considerably as her sobs died down a bit. She nodded.

"I know. That was a great night, even though there was a storm," Jo told him.

"Well," Kendall said. "I know how to make this a great night, even with this down pour storm." He smiled at her.

"How?" Jo asked him as she tried to wipe away her tears, although the rain wasn't helping.

"Well, actually two ways," Kendall said thoughtfully before kissing her on the lips. He felt her relax in his arms and smiled into the kiss. When they broke apart, Jo rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him expectantly.

"What's the second way?" she asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Kendall asked, deciding to tease her. She nodded. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded again. "Absolutely sure?" he asked. She swatted his arm and yelled,

"Kendall!"

"OW! Okay, fine," he pretended to pout before subtly reaching into his pocket, making sure Jo's gaze was on him and not his hand. He opened the velvet box he had taken out and held the contents in his hand before taking hers in his. He slipped the object onto her finger and waited.

Jo had no idea what Kendall was doing until she felt him slide something onto her finger. She gasped before looking down. On her ring finger was a beautiful diamond ring with sapphire accents.

"Oh my gosh!" she breathed in shock. She looked up at Kendall, fresh tears welling in her eyes. "Kendall!" She threw her arms around as he stood up.

"So, is that a yes?" Kendall asked her, only half-teasing.

"What do you think?" Jo said as she looked at him. He looked adorable. The rain had slicked his hair down and green eyes were bright anticipation. "Of course it is!" She stood up next to him and smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too," Jo had enough time to whisper back before Kendall's lips were on hers. Car accidents were the reason Jo hated storms. Kendall Knight was the reason why she loved them. This was definitely a surprise in the rain.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked this. It was set four years after my other one-shot, In Kendall Knight's Arms. The third and final one-shot in this series is called Future Rain. I know I changed it, but that's what it's called now. Please review this fic! **


End file.
